swsefandomcom-20200215-history
E-Wing Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Shortly after the Battle of Endor, FreiTek was founded by the engineers and scientists who had designed the X-Wing for Incom. The company's first design, which was supported by the fledgling New Republic, was the E-Wing Starfighter. Given that many of the E-Wing's design team had been involved in Incom's X-Wing project, the new Starfighter had an excellent pedigree from the very beginning. Expectations were high, especially when the versatility and power of the X-Wing Starfighter were taken into account. The E-Wing was originally conceived as a replacement for the A-Wing Starfighter. Initial trials of the fighter exceeded all expectations, since it was fast, well armed, and quite agile. After a time, problems with the design of the E-Wing's weapon lasers became obvious, requiring that they be redesigned. The result was the Type B E-Wing. Though it is still host to a few minor technical issues, the Type B is a solid design that continues to be a favorite among New Republic fighter pilots. Though they are available only in small numbers, E-Wings have nonetheless been distinguished in combat several times. They have seen service against the remnants of the Imperial Navy as lead by Grand Admiral Thrawn, during the Black Fleet Crisis, and in the Yuuzhan Vong War. Given the expense of these Starfighters, as well as their advanced capabilities, they are almost always flown by ace pilots. Capabilities The E-Wing is extremely maneuverable due to its innovative control surfaces. These systems are inherently tied to the ship's Astromech Droid, which must be installed for them to function at peak efficiency. To make matters somewhat more complicated, the E-Wing isn't able to employ standard Astromech Droids unless they are retrofitted (At a cost of 10,000 credits). The R7-Series Astromech Droid is the standard for which the E-Wing was designed, and it can be used with no modifications whatsoever. So long as the ship is equipped with an R7 (Or sufficiently modified) Astromech Droid, the Pilot benefits from a +2 Equipment bonus on Pilot checks. E-Wing Starfighter Statistics (CL 12) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +9; Senses: Perception +8 Defense Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 28; +8 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 150; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 15; Damage Threshold: 48 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 6 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1300 km/h) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Cannons, Triple +10 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +10 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +5; Grapple: +38 Attack Options: Autofire (Heavy Blaster Cannons, Triple), Fire-Link (Proton Torpedoes) Abilities Strength: 46, Dexterity: 23, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 17 Skills: Initiative +9, Mechanics +8 (+13*), Perception +8, Pilot +9, Use Computer +8 (+13*) *If the ship has an Astromech Droid, use these Skill modifiers instead. Ship Statistics Crew: 1 plus Astromech Droid (Expert Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 110 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 16 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 2, 10-Jump Memory (Astromech Droid) Availability: Military; Cost: 290,000 (140,000 Used) Weapon Systems Heavy Blaster Cannons, Triple (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +10 (+5 Autofire), Damage: 6d10x2 Proton Torpedoes (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +10, Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters